1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to road design, and in particular, to a method, apparatus, and article of manufacture for designing three-dimensional (3D) road intersections.
2. Description of the Related Art
The process of connecting roads, or creating intersections (e.g., in a 3D civil engineering/infrastructure design system) is currently a very manual process. More specifically, once roads are created, a junction must be manually created, selected, and modified in order to meet design standards. In other words, the road themselves have to be connected using intersections. Thereafter, the user must manually define the particular intersection/type of intersection. There exists a need for a simple, practical way of creating such intersections.